Harry Potter: Return of the Technomages
by WhisperScythe
Summary: Harry receives help from a race of magic users that were thought to have been extinct.


Harry Potter – The Return of the Technomages

Harry is now a leader in a full – blown war. After losing all but one member of his squad to a death eater attack on their base, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Fleur Delacour are the only ones that stand against the two forces out for domination. Just when all hope seemed lost, Harry and his friends are rescued by a group of Mages that were thought to be extinct.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that originally belongs to the Harry Potter Universe. I also don't own anything that belongs to the Gears of War Universe, or the Transformers Universe.

* * *

Prologue

'This is it,' a young man with wild, jet black hair, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was standing back to back with three beautiful young women. Two had long blond hair that fell to the small of their back. One looked like a Greek goddess of beauty while the other looked like a goddess of the moon. The third woman had long, curly brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and looked like an Amazon warrior.

These three women were the last friends the man had left, having lost the rest to his enemies or because they turned their backs on him when he broke away from those that had been controlling him since before he was born. The four were waving long, thin pieces of wood and multicolored beams of light shot out of the ends of each one. These four were wizards, well the man was a wizard and the three women were witches. The people they were fighting were also witches and wizards.

* * *

The dark lord, Voldemort, stood on a hill overlooking a small valley in which lay the ruins of a small town. In the center of that ruin was his arch-nemesis and the last of his loyal friends. The dark lord was quite looking forward to killing his enemy, after letting him watch his friends entertain the death eaters. It would be a very interesting time indeed. But before the dark lord had a chance to laugh evilly at the thought of the three women below being repeatedly raped by his minions, there was a large explosion and a muggle vehicle with some kind of cannon attached to the top came charging through the debris littering the streets. As the dark lord watched, the vehicle started swerving around his enemies all the while, the cannon on top was blasting away at the locations his minions had been using for cover while attacking his enemy. After circling around the four individuals for an uncounted amount of times, the vehicle came to a screeching halt in front of the four. Some kind of door opened and a female voice shouted at the four to get in if they wanted to survive. Without so much as a second thought, the four entered the vehicle, closed its door and screeched away in the direction they had come from.

The dark lord was stunned for a few minutes, but after one of his minions asked if he was ok the dark lord threw his head back and screamed in rage before turning his wand to the minion that had spoken and hit him with a curse that caused the minion to fall to the ground screaming in pain.

* * *

The four sorcerers were sitting in the back of the vehicle that had just rescued them, staring at the people sitting across from them. Each of them was wearing some kind of body armor that had pads and strips of magnetized metal running all over the armor in different patterns. The female who had shouted at them had blondish-brown hair and looked more masculine then her voice suggested, and was wearing a body armor that showed how well endowed her chest was with a silver gear with a silver skull in its center, gauntlets with brown stripes surrounding the same gear with a skull in its center, and boots with leg armor also bearing the same logo leaned forward and handed the male magic user a canteen.

He took it without question and threw it back, taking three large gulps before leaning forward removing the canteen from his mouth and began a fierce coughing fit. The people in armor smiled while the three women sitting next to the coughing man looked at him in fear.

"What iz it Arry?" the blond Greek Goddess sitting on his right asked in English with a French accent.

"Is it poison Harry?" the brown haired Amazon on his right asked in a worried voice, pointing her wand at the woman that had handed him the canteen.

"No Fleur…" the man choked out getting his coughing under control and handing the canteen to the woman on the brown haired witch's other side. "No Hermione…its cold...and clean water."

The blond moon goddess took the canteen and drank greedily from it almost choking herself, she handed the now empty canteen to the armored woman while the man wearing armor that was the same style as the woman's but with blue stripes instead of brown, sitting on her right, handed Hermione another canteen of cold, clean water.

She took it from him and also drank greedily from it almost moaning at the cold sensation that was traveling down her parched throat and into her stomach. As she drank, two more men wearing the same blue armor with helmets hiding their faces handed Harry and Fleur another canteen each. Harry drank a little more slowly, savoring the cold clean taste, while Fleur just drank the water like the other two women had.

"Harry Potter; sun of Lily and James Potter, twenty years old, currently single, black, wild hair, emerald green eyes, and the physical appearance of his father. Was once in a relationship with one, Ginevra Weasley, lasted only two months, breaking up after the 'death' of Albus Dumbledore, broke away from Dumbledore's side and formed your own faction of wizards and witches that wanted peace and would do anything to accomplish it, even kill. Faced and defeated the 'dark lord' Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Voldemort, a.k.a. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a.k.a. You-Know-Who over fifteen times so far and have survived every time. Quite a reputation for one as young as you." said one of the armor wearing men sitting on a platform that was in the center of the vehicle. A hatch above his head suggested that the platform was there so a gunner could stand and see where to fire the cannon perched on top of the vehicle.

He was wearing a different armor style than the others; his armor was black and sleek, his gauntlets had blades built in the arms and looked like they were used for stabbing and slashing when in close combat. His boots also had spikes in the toe and the knee plates. His thighs and shins were protected by the same black, sleek armor that he had protecting his torso, he had a three barreled handgun attached to each side of his hip armor, and a long barreled weapon with a strange scope attached to panel next to him. A sleek black helmet a red view screen going across the front half where eyes would be, was also attached to the panel along with another weapon that looked like an assault rifle with a chain saw where the support hand would normally rest.

His face looked sharp and his short, dark brown hair was spiked back, giving him an aerodynamic look, his dark brown eyes with flecks of green were looking at a file he had resting in one of his hands while his other hand was resting on the low guard rail on the platform.

"Hermione Granger; daughter of Jane and Daniel Granger, twenty one years old, currently single, brown, wavy/curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and a physical appearance that is identical to her mother's. Was once in a relationship with one Ronald Weasley but ended it when it was discovered that Weasley was using lust potions to gain your attention and use. Broke away from Dumbledore's Fraction when it was learned that Dumbledore was the one providing the lust potions and joined Harry Potter's fraction. Extremely intelligent and specializes in creating combat spells and is (for lack of a better way to describe it) an Amazon on the battlefield… again, another amazing reputation for one so young." Hermione only blushed from the description and from the personal praise the man had given her. The man glanced at her and gave her a look that seemed to be one of respect before he turned his attention back to the file.

"Luna Lovegood; daughter of Selena and Xenophilius Lovegood, nineteen years old, single, strait, blond hair, bright, blue eyes, and a figure that is a miniature of her mother's. Has never had a relationship but was sexually assaulted by both male and female classmates from both her house and from other houses. Broke away from Dumbledore's fraction the same time Harry Potter broke away, reason; to follow her only friend. Has an unbreakable friendship with Harry Potter as well as a secret crush on him. Gifted with the ability to see things before they happen and thus, allowing her to take steps to prevent said events from happening or happening depending on the event. Is also believed to be mildly unstable mentally and is recommended that she receives mild psychotherapy. However the previously mentioned mental instability has no effect on her combat abilities and is a demoness on the battlefield… amazing how one that has suffered so many traumas can be so ferocious in a fight… and it goes on to say you even witnessed your mother's death… I'm sorry." Luna just nodded and turned her gaze to her lap her hands clutching her wand in one hand and full canteen in the other.

"Fleur Delacour; daughter of Beatrice and Jean Delacour, twenty three years old, part veela, currently single, platinum blond hair, deep blue eyes, and the figure that is similar to other veela except for a few physical traits that she inherited from her father. Was once married to one; William Weasley, but divorced him one it was discovered that he, along with the rest of the Weasley family had been used by Albus Dumbledore to manipulate and control certain people, namely Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, to just give examples. Now follows Harry Potter and is well known for her ferocity on the battle field…we did some research on your background and it appears that you ancestry can be traced to one of The Three Hundred Spartans of Greece. That side shows whenever you're in combat." Fleur had to work hard to suppress the shock of discovering that she was a descendant of the one of the famous Three Hundred Spartans.

The man closed his file and handed it to someone behind him that they couldn't see before he turned his attention to the woman in armor and gave her a slight nod. She returned the nod and turned her attention to the four in front of her.

"We are Technomages…" she began.


End file.
